Nouvelle mission, nouvel ami, nouvel amour?
by Ayastrange
Summary: Apprendre l'assassinat de mes parents, passait encore. La magie, c'était déjà un peu plus dur. Être envoyé en tant qu'espion chez nos soi-disant ennemis, à onze ans à peine? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient!   Yaoi à venir ** p-d-v Harry, peut changer
1. Prologue

**_Genre :_****_ yaoi Drarry. Enfin, pas pour tout de suite, mais dans quelques chapitres. Soyez patients._**

**_Disclaimer : Ces personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que remodeler un peu le cours des évènements, pour tenter de distraire mes chers lecteurs, lectrices._**

**_Notes : Bonjour, ici Ayastrange ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic, un Drarry cette fois, en plusieurs chapitres. Elle risque de durer assez longtemps, et mes parutions ne seront sans doute pas régulières, en effet, beaucoup de travail scolaire. De plus, si je ne reçois pas de reviews, je pense me démotiver, donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._**

**_Merci._**

**Résumé**

Impossible de m'endormir. Il était deux heures du matin passées, et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, même si c'était ce que l'on m'avait demandé de faire. Même si c'était lui qui me l'avait demandé.

Non, je n'y arrivais définitivement pas. L'assassinat de mes parents, passait encore. La magie, c'était déjà un peu plus dur. Mais être envoyé en tant qu'espion chez nos soi-disant ennemis, à onze ans, alors que tout était nouveau pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ?

**_Prologue_**

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Harry ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils découvrent le but de ta mission, sinon, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses…

- Oui, monsieur Dumbledore.

Alala… cela faisait une heure que je me trouvais dans le bureau de mon nouveau directeur, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il me demandait si j'avais compris. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre ? Apprendre que je suis un sorcier, que mes parents sont morts assassinés… Non, il fallait qu'en plus, je doive accomplir une mission, que je…

- Harry, quel est le but de ta mission ?

- Me rapprocher d'un certain Drago Malefoy, si possible devenir intime avec lui, pour qu'il me révèle des informations sur lord Voldemort, voire qu'il me propose de le rencontrer.

- Et que ferais-tu dans ce cas, Harry ?

- J'accepterais, et je ferai comme si je voulais rejoindre leur groupe. Puis je deviendrai un agent-double.

- Bien, mon garçon. Je vois que tu es prêt à partir. Dépèche-toi, le train ne va pas tarder à sortir de la gare. Et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir à mon bureau. Ou parles-en à madame McGonagall, elle est au courant de tout. Sur ce, je te dis à bientôt, Harry.

Je me levais et sortis de son bureau, me préparant à ce nouveau départ.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**notes**_: **_Alors_**,_** le prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite? Voici le premier chapitre, et bonne lecture^^ p.s; je ne sais pas encore quand viendra la suite, donc, patience.**_

_Chapter 1_

Ce soir-là, je venais d'arriver à Poudlard. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, et les lumières du château m'éblouirent un instant. Quand nous entrâmes, une certaine Madame McGonagall, une des professeurs de Poudlard, nous fit une brève présentation de ce qui nous attendait, puis s'en alla quelques instants. Dire que nous allions, dans quelques minutes seulement, arriver dans la Grande Salle, et que je verrais enfin de mes propres yeux tout ce que l'on m'avait raconté à son sujet. Je tremblais un peu, certes, pas de peur, mais d'excitation et de joie. C'est alors que cela se produisit.

« C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard. »

Un garçon de mon âge venait de s'avancer au devant de la foule, et un brouhaha envahit le rang des premières année. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé, et me présenta deux de ses amis.

« Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. »

Il fit quelques remarques désobligeantes à Ron, que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans le train, mais déjà, je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qu'il disait. J'étais trop fasciné, par lui, ses gestes, sa voix, si confiante et pleine de prétention. Il avait les cheveux courts, blonds. Tellement clairs, qu'ils ne pouvaient passer inaperçus. Et ses yeux, ses yeux si gris, si beaux. Mais aussitôt cette réfléxion faite, je repensai à ce qu'il venait de dire à mon nouvel ami, et décidai de l'ignorer.

Malheureusement, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas. Il s'agissait du garçon dont il m'avait parlé. Je devais... j'avais reçu l'ordre de... de faire ce qui était le mieux pour cette école, le mieux pour nous tous. Et le mieux, d'après Lui, était ce que je ne voulais faire pour rien au monde.

Devenir son ami.

« ... familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller. »

Malefoy me tendit la main. J'hésitai, peu fier de ce que j'allais faire et croisai son regard.

Je vis l'impatience le gagner, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, et lui saisis la main, à mon tour, tentant de ne pas sentir le regard trahi de mon désormais ancien ami sur mon dos.

- Enchanté. Comme tu le sais déjà, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

- Et bien, Potter, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. Viens avec moi, que nous fassions connaissance, et laisse cet infâme Weasley.

Je partis avec lui, à quelques mètres de l'endroit oú nous étions. Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'échanger quelques paroles que McGonagall revint nous chercher pour nous faire passer le test du Choixpeau. Quand nous entrâmes, je vis les centaines d'élèves nous regarder, et me sentis angoissé, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Malefoy. En effet, il marchait d'un pas décidé, la tête haute, comme s'il savait avec certitude dans quelle « maison » il irait. Il remarqua que je l'observais et me demanda ce que je voulais. Je lui répondis que j'étais anxieux pour le choix de ma maison, et que je me demandais comment il pouvait garder son air confiant.

- C'est donc ça. Non pas que cela m'étonne, non, au contraire, mais personne ne me l'avait jamais fait remarquer jusqu'à présent. Vois-tu, je sais déjà à quelle maison j'appartiendrai. C'est comme ça chez les Malefoy, tous vont à Serpentard, ce qui est un grand honneur pour nous.

À peine eut-il fini son explication que l'appel commença. Je vis les premiers ex-amis que je m'étais fait entrer à Gryffondor, la joie se lisant sur leur visage. Ils m'avaient sans doute déjà oublié, et cela me rendit triste, même si je les comprenais. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ? Quel idiot. _Je __mérite __leur __ignorance,_ pensai-je.

- Harry Potter.

- Oui, dis-je en m'avançant vers la chaise.

On posa le chapeau sur ma tête, et le silence se fit dans la salle. J'entendais le Choixpeau réfléchir à haute voix, et me mis à réfléchir. _Où __vais-je __aller ? __Si __seulement __on __pouvait __me __laisser __dans __un __coin __et __m__'__oublier. __Oui, __aller __dans __une __maison __sans __histoires, __comme __Poufsouffle __ou __Serdaigle. __Il __était __hors __de __question __que __j__'__aille __à __Gryffondor, __je __n__'__y__serais __pas __bien __accueilli, __après __tout. __Et __Serpentard..._

Je regardai vers la table où étincelaient le vert et l'argent, les couleurs de Serpentard. J'y reconnus Malefoy, qui me fit un bref signe de la tête, encouragement furtif à supérer cette situation de stress. Je vis dans son regard qu'il apprécierait que j'aille le rejoindre à ses côtés, à sa table, dans sa maison, et je me sentis soudainement rassuré.

_Serpentard... __Pourquoi __pas _? L'ambiance ne paraissait pas des plus mauvaises, même si l'on sentait que la joie avait disparu de cette table. Malgré cela... Les élèves ne parlaient presque pas entre eux, ils semblaient tendus. L'atmosphère était celle de l'aristocratie, de la renommée, du pouvoir. On sentait la puissance qui y régnait, et cela n'avait rien d'accueillant. Malgré cela, je me forçai à penser que cette maison était la meilleure pour moi. Car je devais y aller, si je voulais réussir ma mission.

_S__'__il __vous __plaît, __j__'__aimerais __vraiment __aller __à __Serpentard, _pensai-je. _Je __m__'__y__sentirai __à __ma __place, __et __la __seule __personne __que __je __connaisse __y __est. __De __plus, __j__'__ai __les __qualités __requises, __n__'__est-ce __pas ? __Je __suis __intelligent, __je __suis __riche, __n__'__est-ce __pas __suffisant ?_ J'avais horreur de proférer de telles absurdités, et je détestais me vanter. Mais c'était nécessaire.

- Alors, alors... Voyons. Oui, tu as en effet le profil pour... SERPENTARD !

Je descendis vers ma table, et tout à coup, mes camarades vinrent se présenter et me féliciter. Ils avaient l'air tellement fier de m'avoir. Je voyais que tout ce qu'ils me disaient était faux, qu'ils désiraient simplement entrer dans mes petits papiers, pour qu'ils puissent se vanter d'être mes amis. Je détestais ça, mais me forçai à rester stoïque, et finalement, allai m'asseoir. Malefoy me fit un signe de main, m'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés, qu'il m'avait gardée libre.

- Alors comme ça, tu es à Serpentard. Je n'en attendais pas moins de celui que l'on surnomme le Survivant, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Nous passâmes le reste du repas à discuter, puis les préfets nous conduisirent au dortoir.

Drago et moi nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, Crabbe et Goyle un peu plus loin. Nous défîmes nos valises, et nous couchâmes quelques minutes plus tard. Drago, en effet, connaissait un sort permettant de ranger ses affaires, et eût la gentillesse de m'aider, moi qui ne connaissait encore rien à la magie.

Et voilà où j'en étais. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je me levai et pris une gorgée de la boisson pétillante que j'avais laissée à mes côtés. Le liquide coula lentement le long de ma gorge, et me rafraîchit instantanément. Je reposai la bouteille sous le lit et tâchai de m'endormir, sans succès. Ce fût à ce moment-là que j'entendis un bruit en provenance de la salle de bains. Cela ressemblait à des sanglots. Je préférai les ignorer, je ne voulais pas déranger une personne qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas être découverte.

Pensant cela, je remis ma couverture convenablement, et mis ma tête sous mon coussin. Malheureusement, je finis par étouffer, tant la chaleur était intense (Et oui, nous étions encore en été, et il faisait chaud). Je me découvris donc la tête, et laissai sortir mes jambes. Mon corps, malgré cela, continuait à se réchauffer, et cela me devenait insupportable. Il fallait que je prenne une douche, toute cette sueur commençait à coller, ce qui n'était pas très... plaisant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'entendais encore les pleurs, provenant de l'exact endroit où je désirais aller. Je tentais d'attendre que cela cesse, et scrutai la chambre, me demandant qui n'était plus dans son lit. Crabbe ? Non, il était là. Goyle ? Non plus.

Notre chambre comportant quatre lits, cela signifiait... _Non._Je me tournai vers le lit le plus proche du mien, et ce que je pensais s'avéra vrai. Sur le lit de Malefoy restaient les traces de son corps, le creux dans son oreiller, mais... pas de Malefoy. _Ça __veut __dire...__Celui __qui __pleure, __c__'__est __lui ?C-__Ce __n__'__est __pas __possible, __Malfoy __était __fort, __courageux, __que..._

Pris d'une curiosité soudaine, je me levai, et m'approchai lentement de la porte fermée. Je collai mon oreille contre celle-ci, et écoutai. Oui, c'était bien la « voix » de Malefoy, j'en étais sûr. Et maintenant, qu'allais-je faire ? Entrer ? Ou faire comme si de rien n'était et retourner sagement dans ma couchette ? Quoi que je fasse, je m'en voudrais. _Tant __pis, __j__'__entre._

Je poussai silencieusement la porte, et m'aventurai dans le noir le plus complet. Je scrutai la salle, jusqu'à apercevoir celui que je cherchais. Grâce à la clarté de ses cheveux, je pus l'apercevoir. Accroupi près du bain, les jambes repliées entourées de ses bras, la tête entre les bras. Il ne pouvait me voir, et j'en profitai pour m'avancer. Je n'étais plus très loin désormais, et je pouvais le voir plus clairement. Je m'arrêtai. Ce n'était plus le Malefoy que j'avais rencontré, il était bien différent. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, et je voyais les larmes mouiller son pyjama. Ses cheveux, si bien coiffés quelques heures plus tôt, étaient désormais indomptés, partant dans tous les sens. Il semblait si fragile, si perdu, que je voulus le rassurer, mais je ne pus m'approcher davantage de lui. Je n'osais pas, tout simplement. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de me faire jeter, car cela mettrait fin à ma mission. Oui, je ne pourrais devenir son ami, son confident. Mais cela n'était pas seulement pour la mission que je craignais d'échouer, sinon aussi parce que je désirais vraiment me rapprocher de ce garçon, si changeant et intéressant. Mais ça, je me refusai à l'avouer. Après tout, n'était-il pas mon _ennemi _? C'est ce que m'avait expliqué celui qui m'avait confié la mission, et je ne pouvais croire qu'en lui, ne connaissant personne venant du monde des sorciers.

Pour ces raisons, je me retournai et marchai vers mon lit, le plus doucement possible. En refermant la porte, malgré l'extrême prudence dont je fis preuve, un grincement se fit entendre. Les sanglots se stoppèrent net. _Et__merde._ Je sprintai et fis un bond fénoménal, ratterrissant sur mon lit, par miracle sûrement. Je remis ma couverture et ne bougeai plus, calmant ma respiration. Malefoy surgit un dixième de seconde plus tard, et sortit sa baguette, éclairant la pièce pour tenter de trouver celui qui l'avait surpris. Je l'entendais se déplacer, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre geste. Soudainement, il vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, et j'entendis un soupir de soulagement, puis le bruit de son corps s'affalant dans son lit. Il avait dû penser que la porte avait été poussée par le vent, ce qui me soulagea au plus haut point.

Je me concentrai sur ses repirations, de plus en plus lentes, et m'endormis enfin.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello, je suis vraiment absolument confuse quand au temps que ça m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais je l'avais complètement perdu (paumé la clé USB) et je ne la retrouvais pas. Mais, aujourd'hui, enfin, le retour de nos deux amis ;)_**

* * *

><p>- Potter !<p>

Je sentis des mains me secouer le corps.

- Mmmh… ?

- Réveille-toi, on va être en retard pour le premier cours ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre, l'honneur des Malefoy est en jeu ! Hâte-toi !

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et vis le visage de Drago à moins de dix centimètres du mien. Après quelques secondes d'égarement, je compris enfin ce qu'il avait dit. Je sautai de mon lit, m'habillai en grande vitesse et préparai mes affaires. Lorsque je finis, il m'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, Malefoy.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, Potter.

_Pour n'importe qui ? J'en doute. Enfin, passons…_

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle de métamorphose, et mon « ami » ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la salle. Madame McGonagall, et une fille, aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés. Je ne la connaissais pas.

- Eh bien, monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Potter, vous voilà bien en avance. C'est remarquable, j'espère que vous serez ponctuels à chaque leçon ?

- Bien sûr, professeur.

- Allez donc vous asseoir près de Miss Granger, je vous prie.

Nous nous assîmes au premier rang, mais Malefoy ne sembla pas vouloir parler à cette « Miss Granger ». Il paraissait même plutôt hargneux, et détournait les yeux d'elle avec dédain.

_Qu'a donc fait cette fille pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? D'accord, elle est à Gryffondor, mais, même comme ça, son comportement me semble exagéré. Allez, je vais lui parler avant que le cours ne commence._

Je tournai la tête vers ma voisine de gauche, et entamai la conversation.

- Euh, excuse-moi… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hermione, mon nom de famille est Granger. Pas besoin de me dire le tien, Harry Potter. Tout le monde te connaît.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Cette fille avait un charmant visage.

- Haha, en effet… Dis, Hermione est-ce que –

- NE LUI PARLE PAS !

_Qui…_ Soudain, Malefoy avait s'était levé, et me regardait avec colère. Ma camarade, elle, le scrutait avec appréhension.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Cette fille n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione avait pâli subitement. Elle détourna le regard, l'air blessé.

_Mais que se passait-il ? Que voulait dire Malefoy ?_

- Une quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Cela veut dire que cette fille n'est pas digne d'être à Poudlard. Elle ne devrait même pas exister, si tu veux tout savoir. Quelle perte de temps, apprendre la sorcellerie à des êtres aussi pitoyables.

Je restai sans voix. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ?! J'étais interloqué. Hermione, elle, tentait de cacher ses yeux devenus humides, de larmes qu'elle retenait. Des larmes de colère ou de tristesse, ou même des deux, je n'aurais pu le dire. Mais, je me sentai horriblement mal pour elle.

Je regardai Malefoy. Puis Hermione. Et McGonagall commença son cours, ce qui fit que je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que les autres élèves étaient arrivés, d'ailleurs, la personne que j'avais connu dans le train arriva quelque peu en retard et se fit sermonner. Le roux s'assit à côté de la jeune brune. Je m'assis donc à ma table et restai les yeux rivés sur mes mains, sur les feuilles du cours. Quand le cours termina, je filai vers ma prochaine destination, c'est-à-dire, le cours de potions. Là-bas, je me mis de nouveau à côté de Malefoy, mais n'échangeai aucune parole. Le professeur, un grand homme vêtu de noir, les cheveux gras, le nez crochu, me faisait penser à un corbeau. Il nous expliqua tant de choses, grandioses, sur le fait de « mettre la mort en bouteille » ou je-ne-sais-quoi, que le cours passa sans que nous n'ayons appris grand-chose. Enfin, j'avais pu remarquer qu'Hermione avait une réponse à chaque question, et je la trouvai étonnante. Contrairement à moi, simple ignorant.

La journée passa ainsi. Au repas, je restai muet comme une carpe, dès que quelque chose terminait, je me dépêchai de trouver une autre occupation. En agissant ainsi, j'empêchais Malefoy de me parler, car je ne m'étais pas encore remis de sa cruauté envers ma camarade. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de lui parler, pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Et le soir, je me couchai. Malefoy n'était pas encore revenu, je pouvais donc m'endormir sans craindre qu'il veuille me parler.

Et c'est ce que je fis, une question restant en suspens dans ma tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un « Sang-de-Bourbe » ? Et pourquoi Malefoy est aussi cruel avec ça ?_

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'avoir cette réponse.

Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je l'apprenne la nuit même. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller.

- Pssst, Potter.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et pris un certain temps à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Malefoy était debout, à côté de moi. Sa baguette émettait une douce lumière blanche, sans doute un sortilège.

- Viens, suis-moi.

Je lui obéis. Je remarquai qu'il portait une chemise de nuit argentée, ce qui le faisait paraître lumineux. Quel étrange contraste. Un être sombre argenté.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Sans lumière, elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Des murs de pierre, des statues, des rideaux et autres tapisseries anciennes…

Malefoy en souleva une. Et derrière, je vis une porte apparaître. Une lourde porte en bois, qui me sembla impossible à pousser. Étrangement, elle s'ouvrit dès que le blond posa sa main dessus. Derrière, il nous fallut traverser un couloir muré de pierre grise, long d'une dizaine de mètres, qui menait à une étrange pièce. Elle semblait arrondie, les murs reflétant une sorte de couleur noire bleutée. En observant mieux, je compris que nous étions derrière des parois de verre, nous protégeant du lac au dessus et au dessous de nous. Des ombres passaient parfois, mais aucun son, aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à nous. C'était très angoissant, je détestais ça.

- Potter.

Je me retournai. La voix du blond me fit frissoner. Elle était teintée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi étrange. _Tiens, c'est vrai. Pourquoi Malefoy m'a-t'il emmené ici ?_

- Il semblerait que tu m'ignores. Ai-je raison ?

- Haa…

Cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Je le savais. Je l'avais trop ouvertement évité ce jour-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait dit à cette fille.

- Alors, Potter ? J'attends une réponse.

- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. T-tu as raison.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

Il semblait vraiment désemparé. Et je remarquai qu'il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui y avait pensé toute la journée. Des cernes légères sous ses yeux gris. Les cheveux partant de tous les côtés. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?!

- Je…non.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? La façon dont tu as traité cette Gryffondor – Hermione – était cruelle. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et elle paraissait gentille. Ce que tu as fait était monstrueux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Potter ?!

Son ton avait soudainement changé. De la surprise, un soupçon de colère… Mais son étonnement était grand. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été réprimandé sur sa façon de traiter les gens, et… voilà. Moi, « simple » sorcier, avait osé lui dire ma façon de penser sur sa façon d'agir.

- Je te signale qu'elle est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ces _gens_… ne sont pas… Ils ne méritent pas d'être parmi nous.

- Pourquoi ? Et d'abord, je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'un « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?!

- Un Sang-de-Bourbe est un Né-Moldu, c'est-à-dire une personne née de parents Moldus. Certes, il y a de nombreux Sang-mêlés, mais que des Moldus aient un enfant sorcier… C'est inacceptable !

Je restai quelques instants interdit. C'était du… une sorte de racisme ? Malefoy haïssait cette fille pour ce genre de raisons ? Je comprenais maintenant les mœurs de ce monde… Il n'avait pas évolué en même temps que le monde des humains moldus. Il en était resté à… il y a un bon moment.

- Tu comprends donc, Potter, que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de tolérer ces personnes. Seuls les vrais sorciers le méritent.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Dans quel monde tu vis, Malefoy ?! Je ne pensais pas que le monde sorcier pratiquait la ségrégation des nés-moldus ! Vous me dégoûtez, à penser comme ça, toi et sûrement tous les autres serpentards !

- Potter-

Je me retournai et n'eut que le temps de voir son air abasourdi que je commençai à courir. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait de moi à présent, je n'allais pas pouvoir approuver ça. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette dispute? Comment croyez-vous que Drago va réagir face à cette dispute?<br>_**_**La réponse au prochain chapitre, que je publierai sans trop tarder, car C'EST PRESQUE LES VACANCES!**_

AYastrange


End file.
